


Bang Bang Drag

by hantubelau



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AllXKise, BoyBandAU, Comedy, HaremKise, M/M, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantubelau/pseuds/hantubelau
Summary: Apa yang engga untuk seorang Kise Ryouta
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Bang Bang Drag

“Kalian ingin menampilkan apa saat jeda disini sebelum performance solo Akashi?” Tanya Kagetora sambil menunjuk rancangan rundown untuk Tur Amerika mereka yang akan berlangsung sebulan lagi. Ketujuh member Vorpal Sword yang sedang melakukan rapat bersama Kagetora dan Momoi sedang berpenampilan sangat biasa. bahkan ada yang belum mandi (jangan tebak siapa). 

Semuanya berkutat dengan nota masing-masing. Mencatat, mengoreksi, mengubah dan menghapus sesuatu persiapan demi hasil yang sempurna. Karena ini merupakan tur luar negeri pertama bagi mereka. 

“Siapa saja yang belum mengisi solo performance?” Tanya si surai magenta sambil membaca dan membolak balik kertas, meneliti satu-satu agenda yang akan ditampilkan. 

“Aku!” Jawab si pirang dengan antusias sambil menggigit ujung pena berkepala kelinci. 

“Aku juga,” jawab Kagami sambil mengesap Americano. 

“Aku.” Jawab Aomine ringan sambil menguap. Ketebak siapa yang dikatain belum mandi tadi. 

“Hanya kalian bertiga?” 

“Yesss!” 

“Sudah ada rencana ingin menampilkan apa?” Tanya Akashi sambil melihat Kise. 

“ADA!” 

“Belum.”

“Nope.” 

Akashi tidak terkejut melihat respon kedua member paling susah diatur itu. Memutuskan untuk hanya mendengar member kesayangannya. 

“Apa itu, Ryouta?” 

Sambil tersenyum malu, “Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini dari Tur kita yang di Asia, cuma aku takut responnya tidak bagus.” 

“Memangnya kau ingin menampilkan apa?” Tanya Midorima sambil membuka handphonenya, melihat nama Bakao disana ia langsung menekan lockscreen-nya lagi. 

“Aku ingin nge-drag.” 

“No no no!” Ujar Kagami cepat. 

“Kenapa, Kagamicchi?”

“Drag itu apa, Tetsu?” 

“Kise-kun ingin tampil menjadi wanita,” jawab Kuroko sambil menulis di rundown copy-an miliknya. 

“TIDAK BOLEH!” Jawab Aomine cepat. Yang kini menambah keributan di meja mereka. 

“Aku setuju, Kise-chin pasti bikin heboh.” Jawab Si titan ungu sambil membuka bungkus chips yang baru, menyodorkannya kepada Kuroko. 

“Kenapa kalian protes?” Jawab Kise sambil merengek. 

“KAU NANTI AKAN TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG GILA!”

“AKU TIDAK MAU MEREKA MELIHAT PAHAMU YANG MULU—YANG BERBULU!! PAHAMU YANG BERBULU ITU!!

“HEI! PAHAKU TIDAK BERBULU!” 

“DASAR OTAK MESUM! SELAMA INI KAU SELALU MELIHAT PAHA KISE YA AHO?!

“SALAH SI BAKA ITU SENDIRI KENAPA SELALU PAKE HOT PANTS DI DORM!” 

Perdebatan yang sangat tidak penting itu membuat yang lain mengehalakan nafas panjang. Tapi tidak untuk sang leader. Dia sedang in serious mode memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. 

‘Kalau ditolak, nanti dia akan merajuk dan pasti sedih juga’ 

‘Kalau dibiarkan, aku lebih tidak rela mimpi basah—terindahku dilihat orang-orang. Dilihat Daiki dan Taiga saja aku tak rela.’ 

“Akashicchi.... hue...” rengek si pirang sambil memegang bajunya. 

‘Tolong jangan kasih aku puppy eyes mu yang bisa meluluhkan sumsum tulangku.’

“Kau boleh melakukan itu, Ryouta.” Pahit rasanya ia mengatakan ini, tiba-tiba ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya. “Tapi Daiki dan Taiga juga harus tampil.” Kata tegas sambil memegang tangan pujaan hatinya. 

“YAY! Thanks, Akashicchi!” Peluk si Pirang kepada sang leader. Mengabaikan kedua makhluk yang sedang adu jotos mengutukinya dalam hati. 

———

Sampailah di konser pertama mereka di New York. Melihat antusias fans-fans mereka tidak membuat Kise gentar, karena dia tidak sendiri. Ada Aominecchi and Kagamicchi yang tersayang—yang sedang struggling dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai. 

Setelah Kuroko mengakhiri reff lagu di penampilan solo-nya, staff menghampiri ketiga pria tersebut yang masih berkecimbung dengan make up dan wig. 

“1 MENIT LAGI!” 

Semua staff berhamburan mengikuti ketiga member VS yang berlari menjuju backstage, melakukan persiapan. 

“DAI-CHAN! BERBAHAYA KAU LARI KENCANG-KENCANG!” 

“Kau tenang saja,Satsuki!” Seru bibir merah itu yang terburu-buru merapikan wig-nya yang hampir terbang. 

“Kagamicchi is so cute.” Seru Kise antusias. mendengar hal itu membuat Kagami tersenyum malu, lalu melemparkan tatapan kemenangan ke pria yg ada di belakang si Pirang. 

“Aominecchi sexy sekali.” Sapa Kise ketika menyadari Aomine berdiri disebelahnya. 

Mendengar hal itu membuat Aomine sangat bangga dan menyeringai. Tak lupa pula memberikan jari tengah ke pada si rambut merah dari belakang si pirang cantik. 

Kedua pria kekar yang sedang bersiap itu tak lupa pula melirik si blonde dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan. 

Costume Kise tidak terlalu sexy seperti keduanya. Akashi tentu saja tidak meloloskan hal itu dengan mudah. Butuh berhari-hari bagi mereka memilah costume apa yang harus dipakai, terutama punya si pirang. Kalau costume Aomine dan Kagami itu sendiri pilihan khusus si pirang. Siapa yang sudi menolak. 

“Sure she got a body like an hourglass but I can give it to you all the time..”

Teriakan penonton semakin meriah melihat seorang wani— Kagami Taiga, member VS berbadan tegap dengan perut roti sobek memakai costume nurse sexy dan berpura-pura nyanyi layaknya Jessie J. 

Kagami membuang semua rasa malunya ketika ia berpose dan berjoget dengan gaya provokatif di atas panggung sendirian. 

Tak lama keluarlah Kise dengan setelan gothic Nurse yang memikat hati sambil memperagakan bagaimana Ariana Grande membawakan lagu ini dengan gaya yang tak kalah sexy. Hal itu nyaris membuat Kagami horny di tempat. 

Kemunculan Aomine sempat membuat fans jauh lebih riuh. Bagaimana tidak, dialah yang mempunyai costume paling terbuka. Belum lagi dengan pembawaan dia yang nge-rap sambil memukul-mukul bokongnya. Hal itu semakin membuat fans histeris. 

‘Semua ini demi Kise seorang!’

Melihat wajah Kise yang terlihat ceria membuat hati Aomine hangat. 

‘Kau suruh aku jadi penari striptease pun aku mau sayang.’ 

—— 

FANACC 20191217 

Aomine-kun sangat sexy, omg i’m dying 

#VORPALSWORDINNEWYORK

I think i’m gay for Kise 

#VORPALSWORDINNEWYORK

Kagami-kun killed that stage! 

#VORPALSWORDINNEWYORK

Wow banyak sekali fanboy yang jatuh cinta dengan Kise-kun❤️ mereka tidak berhenti nge-tweet tentang dirinya

#VORPALSWORDINNEWYORK

Melihat respon pengggemar (apalagi Fanboys) membuat Aomine, Kagami dan tentu saja Akashi gelisah. Kise sangat bangga akan hal itu, dia tak henti-hentinya berkata “fanboys mencintaiku!” 

Kuroko melirik ke mereka dengan jahil.  
“Kise-kun, kalau ada fanboy yang mengajakmu pacaran kau mau?” Tanya Kuroko enteng sambil tersenyum mengejek. 

Ketiga pemuda itu melirik Kise secara bersamaan, berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mencurigakan. 

“Tentu,” 

“APA?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maapkeun fanfic yang tidak di-beta-in ini. kecintaanku kepada Harem Kise semakin menjadi. Dikarenakan haus akan asupan aku bikin ini sekali duduk /pake hengpong jadul/


End file.
